


Hunters of the void

by Tombstoneandme



Series: Hidden Hell [1]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan, Elder Scrolls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Labyrinth (1986), Splintered - A. G. Howard
Genre: F/M, Gen, Vampaneze, Vampires, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tombstoneandme/pseuds/Tombstoneandme
Summary: Molly Marie, a twenty year old girl is a mortician. She live sin the U.K and breathes books. they are her life. Expect, when she ends up in front of Larten Crepsley and Gavner Purl- she fears the worse has happened and she is going mad. But when she sees, she isn't- she starts to accept it.But then horror strikes. Desmond has another son and he has it out for her and a child. Then on top of it Molly learns Desmond is trying to free someone else in his family. Someone who hates Molly with a passion...Molly is on the run and doesn't know if she can survive this. Travelling across worlds and upsetting people seems to be her way now. But can she survive?(credits to the owners of Daniel, Luna and Greensleeves- among others. Thanks for giving me permission to use your OCs)





	1. Chapter 1

I sighed and picked up the morticians blade before cutting the string. I knew I was meant to use snippers but right now I was bored and…lazy. Typical of me really. I sigh and pack it up when the door blows open and a cold wind rushes through. I raised an eyebrow and went to step forward when-   
Leaves tangled in my hair as I swiped at them with the blade. They vanished leaving me confused in the morgue. I looked around to see the large embalming tank. Pink fluid still in it. The room smelt sweet and sickly, with underlying rotted fruit and meat smell. Somehow, it was not bothering me anymore. 

People were so scared of death. I never understood that. Death isn’t scary. It is peaceful and kind. Well, maybe kind was the wrong word. But to me it was peaceful and quite…lovely? I looked at the old woman with her grey sunken skin and smiled pushing her hair back from her head. “You will be okay now.” I whispered as my mentor- Sebastian entered looking at the leaves everywhere.   
“Freak wind.” I replied to his confused eyes. He had an old weathered face with bright blue eyes. He rarely smiled and always told me my Essex accent was too much. I sighed and turned away going red in the face as I knew he was going to get mad. “well- leave her. Go home Marie. You look exhausted.”   
Looking in the reflection on the morgue table he was right. Dark black circles lined under my eyes and my orange hair had a streak of grey in it. Again. I pushed my glasses up my face and smoothed my burgundy suit down and smiled. “Alright. I will be-“   
“Next week.” He snapped at me. That was my cue to leave.   
Sebastian was set in his ways but he was kind….when he wanted to be. I got to the staff room where I grabbed my keys from the shelf and looked around me. The room was stark and had a broken cooker in it. I scowled and pulled my orange bag down when I noticed the scalpel blade in my hand. Silver and gleaming.   
I blinked confused when down the stairs (that led into the staff room) the door slammed shut. “So er- I am just packing.” I replied looking down as a person in a dark suit walked up. “Don’t worry.” I replied loudly. Sebastian stood looking at me angrily. “go!”   
I raced out of the staff room as fast as my short legs could carry me. I kept a hand on my bag as I ran in the burgundy suit and got to the bus stop. I checked the times ignoring the man in the green suit with a cane between his fingers. “Great. Half hour.” I muttered darkly sitting on the scummy seat with carvings of rude things in it.   
I pulled out my phone but as usual….with no friends. No family. There was nothing on my phone. There was a cough and I turned looking at the man. “Yes?” I said as he grinned at me showing perfectly white teeth. His hair was blonde and slicked back. He was very dapper looking. “I could not help but notice you have a….” he pointed at my hand where I was still clutching the scalpel.   
“Fuck.” I muttered and shoved it back in my bag and smirked at him. “Mortician. Not….some rand-“ My words died as the bus turned up and I looked at my phone. I had sworn it had been five minutes since I last checked. I looked up alarmed and then turned to the man but….he was gone.   
“What the fuck.” I whispered climbing onto the bus that smelt like days old sweat and b.o. I paid the two pound for my travel and sunk in the seat trying to understand how time flew forward and….  
I shook my head. No one has green eyes like a dragon and no one has dragon scales around their eyes. I rolled my eyes telling myself it was another hallucination from being tired. I sat back putting my headphones in as Bastille with Bad Blood came on. I smiled to myself and then pushed the red button, signalling my stop.   
I got off and looked up at the sky. A dark over cast sky. Typical of England. I sighed knowing any second it was going to start raining. People were not out on the streets at this time. It was six in the evening in a shitty part of London. I got home and opened my door.   
My flat was filled with nonsense, or well nonsense to others. Four mannequins stood at the back in a rainbow of colour among books on death cultures, criminals, forensic psychology and Darren Shan. Heaps of books scattered but the ones I loved you could see- like the Darren Shan ones. All kept in a neat pile. With no dust.   
I moved books off a table chair and sat down looking at the costumes. One was Larten Crepsley’s tailcoat. Another Mr Tiny. Mr Tall and Evanna. I smiled to myself as I felt my phone go off and sighed. Someone messaging me to tell me they liked my costumes.   
I rose swallowing down the self-doubt and turned to the mirror. Both sides of my head were shaved and there was long part on top, that was bright orange with a nice grey streak. I smiled to myself and took a deep breath. I was paler than a vampire and had dark brown eyes behind glasses.   
“Well…time to-“ I paused as my phone went off and took it out to see it was Seb or Sebastian. I paused in horror as he sent one text: DO NOT COME BACK!   
I felt the phone drop from my hand as I felt like my world had ended. Tears streamed down my face instantly as I took a deep breath and gripped the table and bit my lip to stop myself crying. My world had ended in a text.


	2. Chapter two

That night sleep evaded me. Possibly my fault as I was on anti-psychotics to sleep. It seemed herbal and anything else did nothing to me and caused me to get no sleep. I stared at my ceiling which had lights hanging from hooks. I was in a tank top with dean, sam and castiel on. My tattoos were exposed along my arms. A dark mark. A fearless rune from Shadowhunters. Always keep fighting on my collarbone. Larten Crepsley holding Octa with even in death may you be triumphant on my right arm. And a sherlock tattoo.   
It didn’t feel real. Why- why would he do this to me? He knew how much this meant to me. How much it was my gut instinct and now I was being treated like a dog. I had long stopped crying my heart out. Now I felt numb.   
I sat up and looked around my room. There was old cups on stacks of books. Stale tea and stale water. I sighed and looked to see stale plates of beard. I was a U.K size 12, which I knew in the USA was around a size ten. I thought back to when I was size zero in both countries and how ill I had been.   
I shook my head forcing my mind on other things and rose. I padded through my living room to see the inky black sky of night and sighed. I got to my kitchen and put the kettle on and sighed. It boiled with a hissing noise as I leant on the plastic counter top and drummed my fingers on it.   
I sigh yawning and turned. My living room was more of a mess. I had felt the urge to spread the news on my social media but I had appearances to keep up. I had put my phone away with a sense of regret but I never posted about my personal life. That was something very fucked up and something people didn’t need to know.   
I opened up my kitchen cupboard and pulled out mental health pills. I sighed looking at the pills in my hand before forcing myself to swallow them dry. I made a face that was between a grimace and horror. It tasted disgusting! It tasted like chemicals and plastic.   
Sighing and not feeling the effects- as I did not anymore I turned to the kettle and stared confused. The kettle was on the floor, hot water everywhere. “What the actual fuck?” I snarled grabbing a towel and bending down to mop up the mess. I yelped as hot water splashed onto my wrist burning me. I got up instantly and shoved it under the tap and sighed in relief at the cool water.   
I sigh in relief and turns. I make things fall from my counter as I scrambles backwards trying to get away from the million tiny black snakes. “What the fuck!” They are streaming out of my kettle and in every direction. It was the worse sight. They left burn marks in the floor as they streamed up the walls and out the window. That is when the flames exploded.   
I hit the floor slipping on the now cooled water as flames licked the ceiling and walls, scorching them black. Then from the smoke shadows began to loom and twist out of the shadows. Entities with horrible twisted smiles and hands like claws. I grab the nearest thing to me and it happens to be a pan.   
I slam it into the first and with a horrifying screech it explodes into thousand pieces of smoke silvering towards the ceiling. Panic explodes in my chest as I scramble backwards trying to get away from these creatures. I bunch up my rug as I move backwards and keep my eye on the creatures.   
Glass suddenly starts to explode in my kitchen with the sound of a thousand popping popcorn at once. I scramble to leave but something hard and wooden slams into my chest. I hit the floor- then I am falling.   
I do not scream till I hit earth and start rolling down the hill and fast.   
*  
Gavner laughed at something Genna had said. He was a man with a rather scarred face and bright eyes, that always seemed to be happy- but not when he was serious. Genna was his assistant and they were making their way to the annual event at Vampire Mountain. He was laughing at something when Larten appeared. “Oh look who dragged this old bat in!”   
Larten shot him a look and ran a hand through his longish orange hair and then scratched the scar on his cheek. He was in a white shirt and loose brown trousers. “I do wish you would stop calling me old bat.” Muttered Larten going to sit by the fire under the canopy of trees, when a piercing scream emitted through the woods.   
That was me. I slammed into the side of the hill and continued to roll down the side of it till I smashed into a tree. It was the single most painful experience I thought at the time. I felt my ribs break on impact and a scream erupt from my mouth. I jammed my hand into my mouth then rose and looked around me horrified.   
I had no idea where I was. Blood ran from a wound on my head and my glasses were cracked. I sighed breathing deeply mainly to keep my panic from erupting over me. I took in the scene of trees that seemed like an ocean of trees and the horrible thick oppressing feeling. I hugged my arms around me, I wanted to cry but I refused too.   
“Erm.” I whispered trying to think of something witty to say but there was nothing. Only trees staring back at me like I was a piece of meat. I went to say something when there was a blade at my throat…


	3. Chapter three

I put my hands instantly as my breath hitched in my throat. “Okay-“ I took a deep shaky breath. A person in a grey jacket stepped out from the trees holding what appeared to be two daggers. I went to say something when the pain from my ribs exploded and I doubled forward. Hissing in pain. “What an earth is the matter with you- wait- she is bleeding from the head.”   
“Oh how nice of you to notice.” I snarled under my breath as the pain from my ribs was not going. “Who the hell did you fight human?” snapped the person who held the blade to my throat as I snapped: “For starters, call me human again and I will kick you arse. My name is Molly-“   
“Er- she has a tattoo of you.” Replied the other man as I found myself on my back with the blade at my throat once again. I stared in shock at the man with the scar on his face and shockingly orange hair. “Holy shit.” Panic erupted up my throat and I felt the urge to start laughing. “Okay- before you kill me, at least let me explain-“ I swallowed as the blade was pressed harder into my throat.   
When you think of your last moments, you think your whole life flashes by- no I am the idiot who decides: not dying today Satan. Or in this case, Not dying today Larten. I knew my mind was trying to figure out how he was real but….there was one thing I always kept hidden.   
I use to do magic tricks. I had always fancied myself as one of those people who could hypnotise others and pull a rabbit out of the hat. But really- I was just very good at stealing stuff and causing mayhem. So keeping in this in mind, it was no shock when I smashed a vial of blood over his head and skidded backwards.   
Leaves and twigs fell to him as he shook his hair, which was now stained red and looked at me. “Sorry but I really don’t fancy dy-“ I paused as the same sound of the shadows emerged from deep in the wood. Painfully I turned to my bad side and looked up. “Oh shit.”   
Somehow these demonic smoke beings had followed me and were now baring down on us from the top of the trees. I felt him grab my wrist as he snapped: “Who are you?” I turned to him and then pointed at the figures wafting from the trees. “We have bigger problems than who I am!”   
Larten looked up and his face changed. He quite clearly knew who these shadow things were. The other man who I was now assuming was Gavner, stepped forward and snapped: “Take her back to Genna alright?” I had no idea who ‘Genna’ was and quite frankly, at this point I was annoyed and tired. I was emotionally and intellectually drained.   
I sagged against the tree, my energy was leaving me and fast. There was no way I could outrun these dammed shadow things, when they seemed hellbent on killing me. I went to say something as Larten whirled at me with blood dripping from his hair. I looked at him and smiled before my eyes rolled back and I fell into an oppressing blackness.   
*  
When I usually go to sleep, it is with the sound of crackling flames emitting from my phone. So when I woke up I was horrified to see a small pit with crackling flames in. I screamed and then yelled in pain as Gavner turned and a young lady turned giving me an odd look. “Calm down.” He muttered as moonlight filtered on us.   
I stared at him and blinked. “But- calm down?” I snarled between clenched teeth as pain flared in my side and I hissed it down. “I have no god damn clue where I am!” Larten returned looking distinctively annoyed. His hair was dripping wet and he glared at me. “Wasted perfectly good blood smashing it over my head.”   
I felt anger bubble up in me as I staggered onto my feet and snapped:” Damn your blood. Where the hell is the nearest town!” Larten looked at me as my orange hair fell into my eyes. I pushed my cracked glasses up my face and matched his own stony glare. Larten muttered a curse and turned away as Gavner looked at me and said: “You are a very angry-“   
“Don’t!” I snapped at him tears threatening to fall down my face. “Just don’t! You would act the same if you- you saw book characters suddenly come to life! So just…don’t.” I snapped with a defeated tone. He looked at me confused as Larten whipped his head around to me. The girl on the floor looked confused as well. Gemma or Genna, right now I could barely think- let alone remember someones name.   
Then again, I had a bad memory and could barely remember anything at any given time.   
I sighed and stalked off to the river as Larten snapped: “Girl-“ I whirled around in the thicket of trees and snapped: “my name is Molly.” With that I stormed off into the bushes.   
*  
Genna raised an eyebrow at Larten then hissed between her teeth. “Well…you two found a really lovely person.” Gavner shot her a look, which made Genna look upset and he smiled his apology. “Look- the girl has four broken ribs and a possible concussion.”   
Larten replied: “The girls name is Molly.” Gavner grinned at him and held back his laughter. Genna smiled to herself but said nothing. Larten sighed and replied: “I will go and talk to her. See if I can knock her out or something.” Gavner shot him a look and snapped: “Knock her out? Then what leave her?”   
Larten turned and snapped: “I am thinking about it.” Gavner shook his head and smirked at the older vampire, whom he saw as a father figure. “You wouldn’t your old bat. You have gone soft. If you really wanted to hurt her, you would have killed her by now.” Larten rolled his eyes and stormed off into the undergrowth silently as Genna looked at Gavner. “Would he?”  
“No. I don’t even think he has that in him.” Genna laughed.


	4. Chapter four

I use to be an actress. Or a budding actress. But singing and playing the violin- that had always calmed me. And it was no different, even in a strange and horrible place. I closed my eyes and let the lullaby of death emerge from my cracked lips.   
*  
Larten paused. Someone was singing- it was definitely Molly but it was haunting and had a haunting melody. He paused and knelt and watched her from the bushes. She had her eyes shut and all the tension in her was gone. She sung as if no one was listening. She opened her eyes and looked up at the stars and a tear fell down her cheek.   
She closed her eyes again and put a hand on her broken ribs. “Why? I was a mortician to Sebastian and now-“ she opened her eyes and looked around her in a strange white tank top with three people on it. She took a deep breath and wiped her face. Then Larten snapped a twig and rose. Molly whirled brandishing a stick as a weapon.   
*  
I turned to see the orange haired man looking at me. “You sing beautifully.” I glared at him and snapped: “No. I really do not. What do you want?” I spat furiously. “Everyone else wants to end my life- so why don’t-“ Larten vanished and then shoved a hand over my mouth and glared at me in the eyes. “Charnas guts. Do you ever stop talking shit?” I shoved him off me with surprising force and whirled around. “Did you come here to talk to me about the shit flying out of my mouth or do you have a reason?”   
He paused and swallowed, locking his jaw. He was getting mad at me. “Yes actually I do. It is not safe for untrained human to be wandering about these mountains.” I sighed and turned to him and snapped: “I know fifteen ways to kill a man.”   
Larten stepped forward and looked down into my eyes trying to scare me but I had seen scarier things. “Scaring me won’t work vampire.” I snapped turning away as he barked: “You are an imbecile.” I burst out laughing darkly and replied: “And you my dear friend are the idiot talking to this so called imbecile.” Larten glares at me as I take off the tank top and he looks away then looks at the scar on my side.   
“What are you doing?” I turned to him as I took off my shorts and said: “Swimming? What does it look like?” Larten scowled as I slipped into the water and closed my eyes. The ache in my ribs soon turned to a dull thud with the cold water, numbing it. I sighed and sat down as he replied: “You are something else.”   
“Having problems with me undressing? I had to get changed in front of boys before. Trust me- I really don’t give a flying shit.” I tipped my hair back in the water as it turned red. The blood washed from my hair. I lifted my head up as water ran down my face. “I fell out of a tree and split my side open. It was rotted, I was an idiot.”   
Larten shook his head and snapped: “You are strange.” I burst out laughing and leant on the bank kicking water behind me. “Strange? Rude as fuck more like it.” Larten looks at me and snaps: “Why was a fifteen year old a mortician?” I looked at him and snarled: “fifteen? I am bloody twenty. Piss off.”   
Expect he sits on a log as I get out and put my clothes over my wet body and then shake my head. Water droplets flew in every direction as I grinned at Larten. My front teeth were chipped slightly and he scowled. “Your teeth are chipped.”   
“Yeah I fell over when running. Idiot.” He burst out laughing looking at me and shaking his head. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the undergrowth and I whirled around. A boy in old fashioned school clothing stepped out. His eyes were violet and I stared in amazement. His long black hair was tied behind his head as he looked at us nervously. “So-sorry wr-“   
“no.” I whispered going soft. “Just stay- where are you parents?” Horror passed on his face and I quickly back tracked. “Sorry- I should have realised. We aren’t going to hurt you.” He paused looking at me suspiciously and then stepped forward. “I know you.” He whispered as I looked at him confused.   
And strangely, the more I looked at this boy- the more I knew him from somewhere.


	5. Chapter five

Back at the camp I was drying off as the boy kept staring at me then looking away. I wanted to laugh and say it was fine, but he was not very…talkative now. He also kept watching Larten with his steady violet eyes. His name was Daniel. He was lovely and very softly spoken.   
I sighed and looked at my scarred hands as Gavner sat next to me and smirked. I glared at him and snapped: “What?” suddenly there was caw as birds shot from the trees and then a thing stepped out. I yelled in horror and fell off the log as the woman with long lank brown hair and ropes around her body stepped forward.   
Then something strange happened. She shimmered but she didn’t seem to notice. Long flowing blonde hair fell down her back and she wore a perfect white dress with a few flower petals attached to it. I stared at her and she glared at me. “you are rude girl. Wipe that look off your face.” I rolled my eyes and snapped:” Christ your all bunch of dick heads, expect Daniel.”   
Evanna shot me an open mouthed look as Larten turned bewildered and I stormed off into the trees. I paused as a man who was slightly see through looked at me. I had no idea who he was but he shaggy brown hair and a horrible look on his face. He was in old clothes with a horrible brown cloak around his shoulders. “Oh shit.” I replied backing up and then falling over the log as he emerged from the trees.   
See- I have this problem where I tend to see dead people and not all of them like me. I also see future events or dead people in my dreams. It is rather horrifying.   
I duck as the tree branch rips off the tree and impales itself in the ground. Gavner yells and snarls: “What the hell are you playing at Marie!” I roll again as another branch does it and go into a crouch as Evanna pauses looking confused. “She isn’t doing it- something is trying to kill her.”   
“Something?!” roared the man now whirling to Evanna. I saw I had to react and fast. “Stop!” I yelled at the man who whirled to me and glared with his beady eyes. My heart hammered in my chest as he stepped forward. “Who are you?” I whispered holding my palms to him.   
“You know full well who I am!” Daniel looked up alarmed, he couldn’t see them- well I hoped he could not. “Look- I really do not.” Another branch impaled itself at my feet. “I am not a vampire- so stop trying to impale me like Dracula!” I ducked another branch thankful for dance as it taught me how to move my body fast.   
Suddenly, the hands were clamped around my throat and I hit the floor waving my hands through him. Black spots started to appear in my eyes as he crushed my windpipe. I gasped for air feeling my face go red. “You killed me you bastard! I was your brother!” I paused realising who it was.   
“Ho- get up!” roared Gavner as I knew I had to do something and fast. He was draining my energy and once he killed me- he would turn on others. I saw the iron dagger on the floor and scrambled my hand out for it. Daniel was sat in fear staring wide eyed at the figure choking me to death. My fingers then grasped it and I slammed the dagger upwards. He screamed and vanished.   
Pain flooded through my already broken ribs as I took in the air. It stung my throat as Larten raced to my side and grabbed me. I shove dhim off me and fell to my knees breathing in the air. “How did you know an iron dagger would work?” asked Gavner as I whispered: “I-I didn’t.”   
I looked up to see Wester step forward and I cursed. “You son of a bitch.” I muttered darkly breathing heavily. “get back.” I snarled at Larten who looked at the blank air- or what he thought was blank air. I rose taking a deep breath and replied: “It was not me who killed you arsehole.”  
He let a ghostly sword go into his hand as I paused. “Ah- now that does cause a little issue.” Larten looked at me and snapped: “what-“   
“It is bloody Wester Flack and he is thinks I am you. So excuse me.” I snapped as Larten lost the colour in his face and looked around wildly. I took a deep breath trying to think through my brain that was cob webbed with panic and fear. I took a deep breath and blew out and lifted the blade up fast. Evanna looked horrified still seeing no one. Expect, there was a horrible screeching sound as ghostly metal hit actual metal. Larten and Gavner gripped there ears with Genna.   
She looked around her wildly before looking in the pack back and took a container of salt out. “Get over it your dead!” I roared furiously as his dead vampire strength flooded into his arms and I was now sinking to my knees. “Well this is unfair fight- you are a god damn vampire!”   
I felt my feet lift off the floor as Wester struck my bad ribs and slammed me into the floor. I gasped in pain- the dagger was too far for me to reach. I turned onto my back and looked at Wester with pity and horror. I could not kill something that was already dead.   
I turned my head to the side and saw it- a horrible looking log. Or just a big branch. I grabbed it and swung it up. But it passed through him and I let it fall from my hands as horror plastered me. I was going to die by something already dead. How bloody typical!   
Then I paused and thought back to my Catholic school. Or high school. I was an atheist but there was no harm in trying. “Our father, who art in heaven, hollow be thy name!” Wester screamed and backed off as it seemed to be the key. I had no idea why it was working- it should not have. I did not believe in god or gods. He struck out with the sword opening a gash on my arm as I rose and continued to say the prayer, even though my heart was hammering my chest. “Your kingdom come, your will be done, as it is heaven so it will be on earth!” He vanished with a bang and I took a deep breath.   
I felt hands catch me as pain and dizziness wafted over me. It made no sense- Wester should be attacking Gavner or Larten. Not me! Evanna rushed over and healed me and I sighed in relief but was still dizzy as she then grabbed the front of my shirt and threw me to the floor.   
“Who are you!” she screamed holding a nasty gold sword at my throat. I paused looked up to her. Not quite believing my eyes. Someone who I thought could understand, was about to kill me…


	6. Chapter six

I looked at her as the boy ran forward and put his arms around my neck. He looked at her with his wide violet eyes as Genna stood awkwardly with salt container in her hand. Evanna let the sword disappear as she shook her head at me and snarled: “You are something else. Lay one finger on either of these people and you will die slowly.” Her eyes were alight with rage. She turned and walked away disappearing.   
I swallowed the apprehension down as Daniel let go of my neck and I smiled at him gratefully. “Molly.” Snapped Larten and the look on his face was not kind. I felt my eyes drop down and look at the floor. Shame went over me but Wester had tried to kill me. “I am going for a walk.” I snarled getting up off my feet and storming off the camp as Larten shook his head, looking thunderous.   
I sat down at the lake edge and shut my eyes. Singing was not going to work now. No amount of pills would even work. I sighed and put my head into my hands. It was not like I had parents who would come after me. I sighed and looked up at the moon and then shook my head. I leant forward as I ran my hand through my hair and stared in shock.   
Slowly but surely….my hair went from orange to black.   
*  
Larten cursed furiously as Genna looked at him. Gavner looked at him and snapped: “How does she know about Wester?” Genna was confused. She had no idea who Wester was but if the vampires faces were anything to go off- he was a horrible man with a dark past.   
Larten cursed and slammed his hand into a tree, causing there to be a hole in the tree- now the size of a fist. Gavner sighed and replied: “We don’t even know how she knows about us. We have to take her to the princes. You understand?” Daniel watched with wide eyes. His mother had told him all about the vampire princes and especially Paris! He was delighted to go, if it meant he could meet them!   
*  
I kicked stones into the water as a blonde man with his hair tied back and a back pack, with numerous rolls appeared. “You look mad.” I looked at Kurda and replied: “Kurda.” I rolled my eyes as he looked confused and said:” Have we been introduced?”   
“No.” I replied throwing another rock into the water with a bang. “I am Molly. The imbecile. Something else. A freak.” He looked at the red welts on my neck and swallowed. “Well I can be the judge of that.” I laughed darkly and shook my head throwing a flat and smooth stone in the water.   
I sighed and took a deep breath as he sat next to me and caught my wrist, before I slammed another rock into the water. “Stop.” He said softly. I looked in his blue eyes and ripped my wrist out of his snarled:” The camp is that way.” He sighed and took a deep breath shaking his head. “stop being so brash.”   
He got up without a word and left me to sit by myself and stare into the water.   
*  
He looked around the throne room and grinned. Seemed the vampire princes did not always guard the stone of blood. He walked forward tapping his cane on the floor and then peered at the stone of blood. “my. You are a beauty.” He picked it up with a sigh and ease as if it was not a horrendously heavy stone. He turned as the door opened and a guard entered.   
“Oh you poor thing.” He snarled and clenched his fist making the man fall to his knees choking on his own blood and no air. He smiled ruthlessly before vanishing, taking the stone of blood with him.   
Evanna was in her cave as her assistant brushed her hair, when Paris appeared in her mind. She rose knocking her assistant back with horror written on her face. “The stone of blood is missing.” Muttered Evanna turning and looking at her assistant who looked confused.   
*  
I peered at them through the curtain of leaves. The half vampire Genna was laughing with Daniel. I flet sad and realised I was never going to be apart of this group. I sighed and sat down at the tree hearing them all roar in laughter and recount stories. I was just another person to them, who happened to know too much.   
I closed my eyes resting my head on the tree as Kurda laughed along with them. No care in the world. Yet I had everything. Tears streamed my face silently. I had lost everything in two days. Now I was left with nothing in this world and people who wanted me dead. I shut my eyes and saw Sebastian’s face appear.   
She clenched her hands tight and looked up, feeling the tears run down her face in great fat blobs. There was another voice now, a woman. “Greensleeves!” cried Gavner. I did not bother to look around. It was obvious to me how different I was from these people.   
I slowly rose and walked into the undergrowth. The sun was starting to rise after an hour of walking. Sighing, I found a small over crop. I made sure there was no bears and thankfully there wasn’t. I took a deep breath and started to pull pine tree branches off a tree as a makeshift bed. I threw it on the floor with a huff and curled up on it, closing my eyes.   
In the dream I was stood over a lake that was breaming with souls. I swallowed the apprehension down and looked around me as a man in a yellow suit appeared. “Ah, so you made it in one piece.” I wished realising what my brain was doing. “Funny brain.” He sighed and replied: “Oh no- this was the only way to-“   
I woke up with a start. Larten was knelt in front of me glaring. “Do you always wander off?” I glared at him and snapped: “Only when I see that nobody particularly cares if I do.” He glared at me and grabbed the front of my shirt and I pushed him off me. “You have no right.” I snapped at him glaring with tears in my eyes. “I am not your damn toy for you and everyone throw about.”   
Larten looked at and burst out laughing. “Dear god you are a child.” I rose and he rose as I snarled: “I am an adult. But not once has anyone even asked if I am okay. What the fuck I am doing here! Not once.” I barked at him as he looked shocked. “So go back and have fun with your vampire friends. While I find my own way to civilisation.”   
I whirled and walked away from him when he appeared next to me. “I cannot let you do that.” I paused and glared at him furiously. “Why? Cause I am such a threat to you and your clans precious way of life? You have my word I will not say a thing to anyone. Quite frankly I would rather not get there hopes up. The lot of you are arseholes.”   
Larten pauses and snarls: “you cannot know about us!” I whirled to him and shoved him off and yelled: “Boo hoo! I do!” I clenched my fists together. He paused and shook his head at me. “You are impossible.”   
“I am impossible because my life was just ripped out from under my feet! I have had no time to grief over losing it!” He paused his face softening. “I was a fucking mortician! I get one text do not come back. I-“ I go to speak but the words die on my tongue. “Then I end up here and you nearly kill me.” I paused again growing angry. “Then your god damn brother tries to kill with Lady of the wilds! I am being treated like some sort of fucking criminal!” Larten paused looking at me guilty. “When all I have done is look after your stinking peoples dead! Never asked to be brought into this! So no.” I snarled furiously.   
“I will not be going anywhere with you or your little gang.” With that I whirled on my heel and stormed off. Not before the floor started to shake and Larten grabbed my arm to steady me.


	7. Chapter seven

I looked at Larten as he looked at me alarmed. “Run!” We both shot a glance up as the boulders started to roll down towards us. He held onto my wrist as he ploughed down the side of the mountain. My heart was in my mouth when I saw the cliff face. “We won’t make it down there!” I yelled breathing heavily as panic coursed through my veins. Larten saw what I was looking at and stopped. “you will die!”   
“Oh fuck it!” I snarled at him and dragged him towards it. The boulders were getting closer as my breath went into my throat. He grabbed me and pulled me to close to him as we leapt. At first I was staring at the water then I was plummeting towards it. I did not scream but shut my eyes. There was a horrible shock as I hit the water and ripped away from him.   
I gasped as pain flew through me and my eyes flew open. Water streamed down my throat as I sunk to the bottom slowly. I saw him gasp air as I tried to shake myself out of-   
“No!” I yelled as the blood on my hands was thick and warm. I stared in horror as tears lashed down my face. “NO.” I looked at Larten. His eyes stared lifeless at the sky. “I di-didn’t mean too.” I whispered in the vision. “I-“ I gripped his lapels on his tailcoat and sobbed. “I could never hurt you.”   
I gasped coughing water up on the shore as Larten snarled: “What the hell is wrong with you! You just swallowed about the whole lake!” I coughed the water up and felt the horror go through me. “Get- get away from me.” I whispered quietly. “What?” snapped Larten not hearing me.   
“I said get away from me!” I moved back from him kicking sand at him. Larten looked at me confused as I stared at him and said: “Don- don’t ever find me again.” He looked hurt suddenly as I got up and ran down the beach. “Molly!” he screamed at me and ran after me.   
I fell to my knees and retched up. I felt his hands grab me and pull me to him but I shoved him off me and yelled: “Do you not understand! I kill you!” He paused looking at me confused and rose with hands out to me. “mOlly I am ali-“  
“No in the future you idiot!” I yelled at him as he looked even more confused. “I see the future.” I barked at him as his face lost colour. He smiled and said: “The future can be changed Molly.” I looked at him and shook my head as tears went down my face. “With me it cannot. So leave me alone.”   
He looked bewildered as I turned and walked off down the beach, trying to keep my sobbing from reaching his ears. I walked along as a cold wind blew off the ocean then something was around my shoulders. Soggy and wet. “Come on. Lets find shelter.” Replied Larten kindly.   
*  
I looked at Larten and sighed deeply. He was already asleep but I was not going to sleep at all. I stared into the fire shivering. The fire was burning low and I kept stoking it. I took a deep breath and put my chin on my knees. Everything was falling apart.   
I got up and walked away, not leaving. I kept his tailcoat around me. I found a small river leading into the sea and sat down looking at the fish moving back and forth. “Who the hell is behind me?” I snapped darkly as the man in the green suit appeared. “You.” I snarled rising to my feet as he grinned at me. “Tristan. Desmond Tiny’s-“   
“You bastard.” I snarled as it dawned on me. “You- you did this to me.” Tristan smiled and rose and held his arms open to me as if I wanted to hug him. “Oh sister.” I glared at him and moved back feeling my darkness I had in me grow. I pushed it down and snarled: “I am not your sister.”   
“Oh but you are. Desmond-“ He grabs the front of my shirt and shows me my own birth .I scream and shove him off me and snarl: “you bastard. You are lying.” He taps his chest and replies: “I cannot lie. The white heart of a witch does that.” I looked at him horrified as he vanishes. I stare at where he was and feel like my world has ended again. I sigh and collapse onto the floor.   
I felt horror wash over my face as I remembered the dream with Desmond. “oh god.” I whispered feeling like pain was flying through me. “I-“ I pulled my knees to me and kept my arms around my legs. I was shaking unconsolably and could feel my own grief consuming me.   
I took a deep shaking breath as the leaves rustled above me. The wind lifted my hair and then it settled against my neck as I sighed deeply. I was still stuck in his red tailcoat before I stomped back to the camp. I saw him still asleep. I told myself- I had to keep this hidden. I could never let anyone know.   
I took a deep shaky breath and started to stoke the fire again. Embers flew into the air and I sighed. Everything was going to shit. Wester about killed me. A rock fall made me and Larten nearly die from jumping off a cliff. I looked around me and pulled his coat around me more. A moth fluttered past my vision- it was beautiful. I batted it away not in the mood for it and waited for Larten to rise.


	8. Chapter eight

When he finally rose, I gave him back the red tailcoat and swallowed. We were trudging through the oppressive forest when we finally caught up with Genna, Gavner and Kurda. Kurda smiled at me as Daniel appeared looking relieved. Larten explained, keeping out my business about seeing him die- what had happened. I smiled tiredly at Daniel and looked around me.   
“Well she cannot come to vampire mountain.” Replied Kurda curtly. “She isn’t a vampire.” Larten sighed and I looked at them. “Look- I just want the nearest town then I will be out of your hair.” Larten took a deep breath and snapped: “Again- that is out of the question. You are too far. She has to come with us.” Kurda looked pale and then nodded. I sighed looking at Genna who was quite clearly half vampire, she was staring at me suspiciously.   
I smiled warily at her as Gavner looked at me and sighed. “The princes wont be happy.” Larten’s jaw tightened and I sighed feeling like I was just a third party who was not wanted. She stood awkwardly at the back and smiled at Daniel sadly. She offered him her hand and he took it grinning. Molly smiled at Daniel as he grinned at her. “A-are y-you okay?” Molly nodded. “I am fine.”   
She knew as soon as she got to vampire mountain, she would be condemned to death. She swallowed as Larten looked at her. “Keep your mouth shut.” Molly didn’t like one bit then the bushes exploded in front of her…  
*  
Tristan walked to his father who was clutching a small jet black box with old runes on it. Desmond ran his fingers over it as Tristan grinned at his father. “Who is this father?” Desmond grinned and pushed his glasses up his face. “This is my dear sister Pandora. She was here twenty years ago but….well your sister and dear tall brother, trapped her.” Tristan felt his cheeks go red in anger. “We need her out…and well….there is one way to do this.”   
*  
I looked at the green haired man who was roaring in laughter. Blades wobbled in the tree behind him as he could no stop laughing. I was in shock staring at the man in half purple and animal skins. Vancha March turned to me and grinned. “And who is this?”   
“This is Miss Marie sire.” Replied Larten stiffly as Vancha raised an eyebrow. “She is human.” I looked at Vancha who grinned then paused confused. Conflict was behind his eyes. “But you are heading to the mountain.” I took a deep breath. They were talking about-   
Vancha grabbed me and I yelled as he slammed me ‘lightly’ into a tree. “How do you know about Wester!” I squirmed in his grasp and them slammed my fist into his ear. He roared in pain and let me fall to the floor. He grinned as there was blood on his fingers. Gavner sighed at me then pointed at my hair. “Wasn’t your hair orange?”   
I said nothing and shrugged. Evanna appeared with a bang and snapped: “I will get us there.” I went to say no when the place changed around me and I was stood in a massive dome. I flet my breath leave me at the sheer size and sight of it. Daniel was in awe as well as Genna. Her eyes travelled over everything in wide amazement. “it….is beautiful.” She whispered.   
I could not enjoy the sight as I knew I would most likely die. I swallowed down my nerves as Vancha walked to his throne and sat down with a huff. I looked at the princes swallowing. Paris, looking slightly like Dumbledore. Arrow with the tattoos on his face, Darren sitting there looking at his nails as if he was bored and Mika. Mika all dressed in black. The sight of them made the breath catch in my throat.   
Paris turned his eyes onto me and scowled. “And why is there a human here?” snapped Paris, not unkindly. Evanna stepped forward. “She fought off Wester’s spirit.” There was a slight gasp from the vampires and I turned to see Seba Nile- the old vampire sitting there studying me. “And is that true?” snapped Arrow at me.   
“Er- yeah.” I replied as my voice wavered. “t-totally unexpected.” Paris looked at me with a raised brow, as if he was checking me out and seeing if I was a threat or not. I swallowed and took another breath. “She also fell down the side of a mountain and we about killed her sires.” Replied Larten with no emotion in her voice.   
Genna looked at me as Daniel clutched onto my leg, as if he was trying to protect me. But there was nothing a small boy of ten could do. Arrow grunted and looked like he was going to laugh. I knew I was a scrawny girl dressed in black but I was not weak. “She has to go in the cells.” Muttered Paris. “And cover her eyes. We will debate what to do with her.”   
I felt my face go white and Daniel screamed but Kurda shoved him off me as guards grabbed my arms lightly. I felt anger twist in my gut. I could not just be left to die in a cage! I was not as inhuman as them! Evanna looked shocked but she did not step up to do a thing. I was dragged back and kept my eyes on the princes glaring.   
It seemed I was going to die.


	9. Chapter nine

The cell was damp and dark. I sat on the floor huddled in a corner. Water dripped around me. The sounds of vampires laughing and joking with my name, being mentioned- wafted down to me like a bad smell. I kept my arms around my legs and sighed deeply. I swallowed down the apprehension and tried to stay calm but the thought of being thrown onto stakes was more than I could bare.   
The blanket they had given me was not even fit for a normal vampire. I threw it away from me and sniffed. I had long stopped crying silently. I was damp with cold and my lungs hurt with each breath. The mould and the damp was seeping into my bones.   
There was a noise and a guard threw a bit of stale bread through the bars. It landed in a puddle of water. I cursed and didn’t move to go near it. It soon turned to a soggy mess in the puddle. I sighed and cursed, knowing the answer would be I would die.   
*  
“She does not deserve to die.” Snapped Larten furiously at the princes. “It is not her fault sires.” Paris sighed and replied: “She could be a threat however.” Larten took a deep breath, clenching his jaw. He could not go against what the princes said and somehow, he wanted too. The girl looked sad and lost. But wouldn’t you be if you had come out of nowhere?  
Daniel sniffed and sat refusing to let Genna help him. He was inconsolable. Molly had been nice to him! Why would they kill someone nice? Daniel looked up over the top of his knees and sobbed lightly.   
*  
I opened my eyes as the door creaked open and I was forced to my feet. I yelled digging my feet into the floor but they picked me up without a problem. I yelled beating my fists on the guards but it was too no avail. I was taken to the hall of death.   
I was thrown into a cage and put over the spikes, leading into a deep and dark pit. Horror went up into my throat as I tried to scramble back. This was worse than anything I could imagine. My heart hammered in my chest. Why would I die so badly? I did not want to be here!  
I closed my eyes and told myself to calm down. I heard someone talking about how I had encroached on their mountain and I deserved to fall to my death. It was then the spikes were flying up to me. I did scream but only gripped the iron between my fingers with enough strength, it started to warp under my hands. Then a spike flew between the bars but did not move any further.   
It was inches from my face as I glared at it breathing heavily. There was a gasp that ran through the crowds then a womans voice yelled: “What in gods name do yer think your doing!” I did not look up but felt a prick of blood slid down my forehead and watched it drop down the side of the spike. “The gurl has done no wrong! Yet yer will kill her!”   
I let my hands go and the iron I had been holding onto- broke and fell into the pit with a clang. I looked up and Gavner gasped. I looked at my palms, littered with cuts but didn’t care. Blood drippled from my hands into the pit as I lifted my head up and looked at the woman. She gave me a smile and said: “Yer safe now lass.”


	10. Chapter ten

I took a deep breath and pushed the bread around on the table. I hated this. Every vampire was looking at me and labelling me super strength human. Only if they knew I was not and Desmond Tiny’s daughter. I cursed under my breath and looked away, wanting to die.   
Molly had spoke slightly to Mylinda Greensleeves, who had saved her. She had thanked her but still was emotionless. Genna sat in front of me in the hall and smiled. “Nearly died there.” I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah well…seems death doesn’t want me for a second time.” Her smile faded as she looked at me confused. “A…are you actually gonna eat that?” I tossed it to Genna who grabbed it and started to eat it.   
I got up and walked around, when I paused. Mika Ver Leth was there and he glared at me. I looked at him nervously. I was not sure how to act around the princes and even more now- when they tried to kill me. He walked past me with a blank face as I swallowed.   
I found myself in the fighting hall and sighed. I grabbed a staff and beat the dummy pathetically. Vampires jeered and laughed at me. In the end, bright red faced I left with Arra scowling at my back. This was all too much for me. Everything was collapsing around me and I was expected to carry on.   
I looked at the guardians under me and took a deep breath. I had no idea how I got here. I just went walking and somehow ended up in the funeral place. I sunk onto my knees and watched them emotionless. They had weird movements. Almost robot like.   
I turned away when I saw a figure in the door way. Larten looked at me awkwardly and shuffled forward. I smiled at him slightly and looked at them as he sat next to me. “You have a lot on your mind.” I laughed darkly and said: “The princes tried to kill me. I am not from here and I don’t….” I paused shaking my head as Larten scowled, his scar creasing.   
A moth fluttered past me again and I swatted it with my hand, sending it into the mountain hard. “I got told something before I was going to die.” I muttered as Larten scowled. He waited patiently. “A guy called Tristan. I spoke to him before and he told me Desmond is his father.” Larten looked horrified and shuddered. “And that is upsetting to you how?” he asked gently looking in my eyes. I paused and shook my head. “Cause he told me Desmond is mine as well.” Larten paused and he had no idea what to say. “Which is a load of shit. Cause I was another god damn plane all together.” Larten put a hand on my shoulder then rose and walked away without a word.   
I cursed and closed my eyes bringing my knees up to my chest. Daniel bounced in and put his arms around my neck as I smiled at him. “Hey- there. You okay?” Daniel sat next to me and started to talk about how he made friends with a new bat. Genna soon appeared and smiled at me. “Is…is he talking about his new friend Batty?” I nodded with a small smile.   
Genna tucked her hair behind her ear. “Why don’t you show us Daniel?” Daniel grinned and grabbed our hands. I got to my feet and was soon running after him gritting my teeth in pain. It seemed I was still sore from the drop. Soon I found myself in awe at a cavern filled with murals across the walls and glowing lichen.   
I swallowed it down as a bat flew down and hung off his finger. I grinned at Daniel and stroked the bat saying how cute he was. Genna smiled and took Daniel to show Larten this new pet of his. Leaving me alone in the glowing cave with murals.   
I smiled feeling slightly at more peace and ran my fingers over them. They were beautifully crafted. Showing ravens and other birds of prey. I sat down on a rock and looked at one, the indent of a ravel skull on a necklace. I sighed running my finger over it, when my name from Larten was being called.   
I sighed, took one last look at it and walked out.   
*  
Larten looked at me as Darren smirked at me. I said nothing and looked at Darren then at Larten. “Er- am I meant to understand something here?” Larten rolled his eyes and snapped: “He is your half brother.” I paused and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah I kinda know that.” Darren paused and looked at me confused as I said: “Look- its nice to meet you but…I would rather like to get home. No offense.”   
Not that you have anything to go home too. I pushed it down from my mind and smiled wearily at Darren. “i….I am just tired. I will talk another day.” He went to say something to me but it was too late. I whirled on my heel and stormed out, glad for my sense of direction and quick memory.   
I thought back to the murals and walked back to them. I curled up against a rock and just stared at the raven skull on the necklace. It was beautiful. Many would have found it morbid, but I found something pleasant about it. I thought about a sketch book and charcoal pencils- then they were.   
I slowly picked up the new and expensive book and ran my fingers over the coarse pages. I smiled and then started to draw the skull, imagining someone was wearing it. My charcoal starched against the page, everything disappeared from me as I continued to let the lines flow.   
*  
Hours later I walked into the hall where Larten was not happy. I looked at him confused as Darren was arguing with another prince. Arrow. Mika stood stiffly as I held my sketch book to me, the raven skull necklace on show for all. “Ah! She finally decides to show her face!” snapped Arrow furiously as I flooded red and he shook his head at the drawing. Mika paused looking confused as I replied: “Sorry but I do not like to stay near people who tried to kill me.”   
Larten went to laugh, I could tell but he pushed down the smirk as Arrow went slightly red. “You have to take three trials.” Snapped Arrow as I paused and looked at him horrified. “But- I am not even a vampire.” I whispered horrified knowing this was just another way to kill me!   
Arrow looked at me curtly and in the eyes as Mika stared at the drawing.   
“There is no debate from Master Greensleeves or anyone else. You have one day to prepare for your trial and you will choose your first tonight!” I felt the book and the pencils drop from my hands as the room faded black.


	11. Chapter eleven

I woke up in a room as Larten looked at the princes, barely keeping in his rage. I got up and found myself in a whirl and being shoved in the hall of trials. I cannot remember it as…well I was in such a daze but the trial I had picked was called gem of the graveyard. Greensleeves was seething in anger herself as I stumbled down from the podium.   
The grave lid shuddered. Dirt and dust rolled off the top as a hand shot through the concrete, splattering me with it. I yelled as a hand smooth and white, but caked in dirt emerged. A scream erupted from somewh-   
Hands grabbed me as the vision disappeared with a bang. I looked up to see Larten looking at me worriedly. He was not happy either but there was nothing that could be done. The princes had made their choice and it was another way to watch me die and pathetically. I shook his hand off me. I could tell in his eyes, he knew I had seen something else.   
Genna got up and rushed towards us. What the hell was gem of the graveyard? I sighed and flet my legs give and sat on a stool as vampires walked out of the hall muttering among themselves. Betting I would die. Laughing at others who said I may live. I felt my cheeks burn red from the humiliation of the vampires. I was seething in rage.  
Genna looked at me worriedly then at Gavner as he stomped over. “this is ridiculous!” he snapped to Larten. “She is a human! These trials are made for full grown vampires!” Instantly, the noise and the press of bodies and stale smell of sweat in the air- got too much. I screamed as the stool flew out from under my hand. Mid air it caught fire and exploded when it hit the wall. Gavner was in a sentence but he stopped in shock as even Larten froze. Genna looked at me horrified and slightly impressed.   
I cursed and walked out of the room feeling eyes on me. I had no idea where I was going and somehow, I ended up in the fighting hall. I looked around me to see vampires fighting each other till they bled in places, you shouldn’t be bleeding. I felt bile rise in my throat as I tucked my hair behind my ear, when I felt it.   
Hot and sticky breath- with the smell of day old blood- ran down my neck. Goosebumps went along my arm as I turned slowly. The burly vampire had a blind eye and a scar that ran through it. One of his ears was missing and there was scar on his mouth. He was grotesque and six foot. Rippling muscles with blue veins popping out.   
I felt my breath catch in my throat as I took a shaky step back. “So you’re the little pathetic human.” He growled. The breath caught in my throat as I swallowed and said: “I- erm. Pathetic? No. Little? Yes.” I yelled as he grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me off my feet. My heart hammered in my chest as panic set in. With fear.   
“That is enough Malcolm.” Snapped a voice. I hit the floor, pain jarring up my back as Mika stood there glaring at this Malcom. His black coat rustled as he moved forward fast. Malcom bowed and replied: “Yes sire.” Malcom looked at me in the eyes and I swallowed. This was not over by a long shot. I thought back to Mully and how…..I shook my head of the thought.   
I went to say thank you to Mika but he was gone. I swallowed feeling sadness rise in my chest and got up as other vampires were now staring at me. I could hear them all saying if I needed a prince to save me- I stood no chance.   
*  
Tristan stroked the lid of the box and grinned thinking back to Daniel. Daniel was his greatest experiment. He smirked his eyes flashing and looked down at the box again. He was trying to figure out, how he could get his aunt free. He smirked knowing that his dear sister was going to have a trial. It seemed Desmond’s little plan for her in the hall of death was not going to work. Tristan looked over to his father in the yellow.   
Desmond was thinking back to when he saw the girl as a baby and realised….she needed to go.   
*  
I stayed awkwardly in my new ‘room’. A room to me was somewhere I thought of as home. This was not home. I sighed and starched my tattoo of Larten. I missed my old flat. With my art all over the walls and Darrel. I missed Darrel. The blue haired git who liked to find old body parts and put them in my drink and watch me scream. I pulled my sketch book onto my knees and started to scratch at the paper with the charcoal. Lines merged together and there with a cheeky grin- was Darrel.   
I put the pad down as a shadow entered and Larten was stood there, regal in his blood red tailcoat. “I am going to help you prepare.” I sighed rising to my feet and followed him quietly to the arena hall. I was silent all the way, I was going to die again. Well this time I was really going to die.   
Larten hid the gem and I went to find it. Each time I found it. It was not so bad, so I decided to see what would happen if I did not find it and choose the wrong place. I ended up in a bucket of water but knew I would end up on stakes. Feeling drained and completely let down by everyone, I trudged back to my room.   
There was a small knock and I looked up to see Daniel grinning at me shy. “Hey.” I said and patted for him to come over as greensleeves entered. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. “I am sorry lass, there is nothing I can do to stop it.” I smiled at her and said: “Thank you for trying.” Daniel clambered onto the bed and laid next to me, hugging me. I smiled and looked at him sadly as he closed his eyes.   
Greensleeves spoke to me. But I cannot remember what she was saying. Everything was a blur. She eventually left with Daniel and I could not sleep. Even though I knew I should. I sighed and looked around me laid back down. I puled the thin blanket over me as tears escaped from my eyes. I kept the sob in…but it was difficult.   
*  
Hardly any sleep, does no one any favours. I stood in front of the arena doors. Fighting the urge to throw up. The vampires had refused me a dagger. I stood in front of the doors staring blankly and numb.   
My eyes were bloodshot and my hair was rank from cold sweats all night. I heard vampires booing and yelling I would be dead within ten minutes or less. Most passed around bets grinning. Some asked me if it would be okay to drink my blood. Larten yelled at them but there was no point. No one would listen and I was certain even if I said no- my blood would be drained either way. Arra looked at me stonily but there was a certain sadness in her eyes.   
Then the doors opened and I was thrust into the arena. I looked up as the glass dome ceiling closed, splattering coloured glass onto me in hues of yellow and orange. I sighed and walked forward a headache blooming. I had two hours to complete this. I cast one more look upwards to see Darren smiling at me nervously but there was no hope in his eyes. No hope in anyones. They all expected me to die.   
As I stepped forward the floor rumbled under my feet and I fell painfully onto my shoulder. Pain flew up my arm as my wrist shattered on the impact. I gritted my teeth and forced myself back up as vampires bellowed in laughter above me. I gritted my teeth and turned.   
Dirt and dust was rolling off the above ground tomb. I froze feeling the colour drain from my face. The floor was still vibrating as I heard Paris ask what was happening. I shot a glance up to see the white faces of the princes. This was not meant to be happening.   
My heart hammered in my chest and I cried out covering my face instantly. Concrete and dirt flew at me as a hand emerged from the grave. I took my arms down breathing heavily and stared in horror. A hand that was caked in dirt was emerging and then the tombs lid hit the floor with a dull and very audible thud.   
The floor shook and I had to grab another tomb. I hated this as it meant I had to disrespect the dead but right now- that was the least of my concerns. A head appeared with dark brown hair. They shook mud from their hair and looked up as the blood turned to ice in my veins.   
I heard Genna gasp high above me and Larten curse. Wester finally showed his face to the world as two shimmering blades fell into his palms. I heard everything go silent as many vampires knew who this was and were confused. I took a deep shaky breath and backed up as Wester stepped over the side of the tomb. Two feet finally flat on the floor.   
He grinned and it was the worse smile I had ever seen. My heart hammered in my chest. “time to die.” He whispered.


	12. Chapter twelve

I swallowed down the nerves and dodged the first blow by Wester. I felt the blade cut open my cheek as I moved at the speed of lighting. Vampires started to yell in glee at the promise of me dying. I hit the floor as Wester slammed the blade into a broken and barkless tree. Anger contorted his face as he ripped it out, sending shards of wood everywhere. I heard greensleeves yelling.   
I ignored the voices and got to my feet with blood running down my cheek as Wester put the blade to his mouth and licked my blood off it. He grinned with my blood across his teeth. “Mixed.” Then he charged at me. I flet the air leave my lungs as he slammed the butt on the blade into my stomach. I ricocheted off my feet and slammed into a tomb, with enough force to shatter my arm bones and ribs.   
I cried out in pain and hit the floor, blood from my cheek dripping there. I felt around as my glasses had cracked and grabbed a rock. As Wester grabbed me I slammed it upwards and into his head. There was a tremendous crack and yell of pain from him as he dived backwards, dropping one of the blades. Vampires stopped yelling and were obviously frozen in shock.   
I spat blood out from my mouth as Wester rose. Now we both had one blade each. He flitted at me and I screamed in pain as he stabbed my leg hard. Blood spilled down my pant leg hot and sticky. I crashed to the floor seeing the jewel in his tomb. I had to get it or I would die!   
Gritting my teeth against the searing pain I jammed my hand into the tomb and grasped it when we both fell in. I yelled as he covered me and blocked everyone’s view of us. I gripped his hand keeping the dagger inches above my heart. I was trying my hardest to stop him.   
With the last ditch effort and with immense pain, I swung the blade up with my broken arm and slammed it into the side of his neck. I screamed as his hot blood flooded over me in a spray of red. I shoved him off me and fell out the other side of the tomb onto the floor. My ears were ringing with my screaming as Wester lay gurgling on his blood.   
The doors crashed open and then there was a scream of pain. I looked up through cracked lenses to see there was a swirling blackness covering the doorway. Greensleeves was trying to desperately get in. I watched as blackness started to creep up her arm. She yelled in pain and flew away.   
I had to get up or die here.   
I forced myself shaking and bloodied onto my feet. Gritting my teeth against the pain I fell through the doorway. Vampires were in shock as I glared at them. “I…am-“ but nothing else came out as I fell into a swirling blackness.   
*  
“Marcus.” I laughed as he wrapped an arm around my waist and held me like I was in a dance with him. Marcus had dark blue hair and bright green eyes. I smiled and kissed him as he grinned between it. “What is it like dying?” He asked drawing back as I felt confusion go through me. “Dying? Why would I be dying?” I laughed putting my arms around his neck.   
“Wester Flack.” I laughed and tucked his longish hair behind his ear and grinned. “Wester Flack is in a book stupid.” I laughed when it dawned on me. Marcus was a book character as well. I froze letting him go confused as he began to laugh and turned into Tristan. I felt a scream erupt from my mouth as he shot his hand forward.   
It sunk into my chest and-   
I woke up and yelled in pain. My ribs were broken badly, so was my arm and my leg was bandaged. Larten was sat on a chair with Gavner pacing back and forth cursing. Kurda looked at me with a sheepish smile and Daniel cried out in joy. Genna even seemed happy I was alive.   
“Oh thank god.” Replied genna bounding over to the bed. “It was horrible! I mean horrible! Everything went quiet! Then you-“ Greensleeves smiled gently at Genna. “I think she knows the tale well lass.” Genna went red and replied: “Tr- true.” Then she got up and raced out of the room bright red.   
I sighed and watched her run as Greensleeves healed my leg and as best as she could, my broken bones. “You should be fine now lass.” I saw she was trying to cover her green arms and the blackness creeping up one. I wanted to know who she was but she turned and left before I could even mutter or ask.   
Larten sighed and rose smiling at me. “I am sorry.” I said as his smile fell and he looked confused with Gavner. They looked at each other. “I- I know who Wester was too you. You should not have been there to see that or Mr Nile.” Larten froze his face looking more confused than ever. “but…you just nearly died.” Muttered Gavner as I sat up and snapped: “I am a mortician. I would never have killed someone.”   
Larten took a deep breath and sat gingerly on the end of the sick bay bed. He took my hand and I was surprised to see scars across them. But then I was confused as to why I was shocked. I saw the scars on his finger tips but said nothing. “You have no need to be sorry. He was an evil man.” I froze looking at him confused. “But he was still your brother.”   
Gavner snorted and replied: “you are something else girl.” Then he walked out to find his own assistant. Vancha walked in with the princes behind them. They all looked ashamed of themselves. Darren smiled at me as Evanna walked in, still red faced. “We should apologise and offer our deepest regrets.” I glared at them and snapped: “Twice. Twice now you have tried to kill me.”   
Paris walked forward and replied: “Yes and we are deeply sorry. We believed it best.” I sat up in fury, my cheeks going red and tears in my eyes. “Deeply sorry? That doesn’t cut it! I did not want to be here! I kept demanding for everyone to take me to the nearest town!” No one told me I was being rude. I did not care at this point. “But no.” I whispered harshly getting up as Larten cursed. “I am constantly treated like I know nothing.”   
I flooded out of the room and walked and walked till I found the mural again. I knelt in front of it and ran my fingers over it. My mind went blank as my fingers took in the indentations. I looked around hearing a noise to see Genna smiling at me awkwardly. “I heard you gave the princes a right telling off.” I nodded sighing and finally sat down properly.   
“Good for you.” Said Genna sitting next to me as I smiled at her sadly. “I hate how I spoke to them but…” I shrugged, I had every right to do so. I was no threat to them. She smiled at me then nudged my shoulder. “Come on- you look like you need a drink.” I scowled at her wrinkling my nose. “You do not mean ale do you?”   
She grinned. “Of course I do.”


	13. Chapter thirteen

I have never drunk ale or beer. I hate it with a passion. I was once in Belgium where they had chocolate beer. I tried it and nearly threw it up again. It was beyond disgusting. So I was content sipping my water as she downed mugs and mugs of ale. Getting more and more loud as the time went on. I sighed and looked at my nails, which were bitten down to the quick and bleeding in some places.   
Genna started laughing loudly at Vancha who was getting quite drunk himself. I sighed and got up leaving. I didn’t enjoy drunk people or being drunk myself. So hell I was going elsewhere. I found a small room and sat down, pulling my sketch book around to me. I looked up to see Mika looking at me. I flooded red. “So-sorry sire.” I rose and walked out, feeling his eyes bore into me.   
I got back to my own room and started sketching when there was a loud roar outside. Daniel came running to me as I froze confused. Tears streamed down his face and I pushed it away and grabbed him. “What-“ Kurda ran in with a small person in a blue hood. I froze confused.   
“Daniel, we should talk.” Replied Kurda to my confusion. I had no idea what was going on. I was already in turmoil myself. Daniel sniffed then got up and left me even more confused. I blinked and then shook my head. I walked out of the room and took a deep breath. Everything was….messed up.   
I found myself back in the mural room and ran my finger over the raven skull necklace again. I turned hearing a noise and saw Mika. Glared at me and then paused. “you drew the necklace I see.” My sketch pad was open on the page and I sighed. “wel- yes sire.” I replied carefully as he sighed and walked over. “You are very talented.” I smiled going red in the face. “I- erm thank you.”   
Suddenly, a person with red hair and in a light green kimono appeared. It was greensleeves. I smiled at her. “Your sister wants you.” Snapped greensleeves not unkindly, but she sounded tired and like she was in pain. I sighed and rose and followed her quietly, after picking up my stuff and giving Mika a small smile.   
Evanna was sat in a room with many bottles and everything around her. I saw a reflection of a moth in a mirror but ignored it and sat down. “You called?” I asked with no emotion. She grabbed my cheeks and forced some foul liquid down my throat. “Get off!” I roared falling off the chair and trying to spit it out. It had a burnt caramel taste and liquorice taste. I like liquorice!   
“What the hell!” I roared going red as Greensleeves chucked and sat down on the seat I had sat down on. “To stop your pain.” Snapped Evanna glaring at me before trying to force something else down my throat. “get off me!” I roared shoving her off me as the bottle smashed on the floor, spilling a foul smelling liquid. Greensleeves started laughing more as Evanna yelled at me.   
I got up on my feet and stormed out of the room, to see Genna and Vancha laughing more drunkenly than before. I wondered what Genna was trying to push down. I walked back to the mural and found Mika looking at it. “You look mad.” He replied emotionlessly.   
“Evanna forced something down my neck without telling me.” He smirked slightly as I sat on a rock opposite him. “It was foul and then she tried it again till I smashed it and left.” He laughed lightly but then dropped the smile and went back to his stony appearance. Paris walked in and looked at him with a raised brow then at me.   
I saw he wanted to talk to him. I got up and left the room. I sat down and saw Daniel in my room. “Alright?” He nodded and then hugged my legs. I picked him up and hugged him back. Glad just to get comfort from someone, even if it was a child.   
*  
When I woke up Daniel was gone. I sighed and saw my art pad was open on my knees. I had been drawing Mika. He had been sat on the rock. Expect I had drawn him with the small smile on his face. Looking at me intently. I sighed pushing down whatever was trying to come to the surface and closed the pad with a bang.   
I sighed and rose shakily on my legs. I walked out to find Genna with her head in a bucket of water. I raised an eyebrow as Gavner was saying it served her right for drinking so much. I smirked slightly and carried on walking.   
Suddenly, there was a big vampire in front of me rolling his sleeves up and grinning at me. I felt my blood go cold. “Lets fight.” I paused and said: “No- I j-“ Suddenly, there was a high pitched scream. I whirled around and ran down the hall. Greensleeves had screamed in Daniel’s room- there was a bolt stuck in the bed. I stared confused when Kurda appeared dazed and confused, with Genna close on his heels. I pushed my glasses up my face feeling my heart pound.   
Greensleeves looked at Evanna, her face was pained and white. I had no idea what was going on but looked at them alarmed. A note was on the bed- I picked it up and stared at it confused. “Who is the Goblin King?” I asked as Evanna snatched it from hand and the princes appeared. Concern went over Mika’s face then he paused seeing me and it went back to emotionless.   
Arrow went white in the face and said: “He takes children to be his Goblin prince.” I looked alarmed and put a hand to my mouth. It shook slightly and Kurda snapped: “Then lets get him!” he roared furiously. I had no idea why Kurda was being so protective over him, but it was then I noticed Harkat for the first time looking up at me. I swallowed and said: “Y-yeah.” I paused when my vision went white.   
There was a man in tight leather pants, blonde hair sticking up everywhere and a glass orb in his hand. Goblins around him and in the middle was Daniel. Daniel was confused and looking up at the man with a confused look. He was half dressed like Kurda. “Dad?” asked Dan-   
I gasped as the vision faded but no one was paying any attention to me. My heart hammered in my chest as everything seemed to pause. Steve. They were saying something about my brother Steve. I had no idea what- everything was a blur. I took a deep shaky breath and looked around at me the pitch white faces and horror.   
“I-I saw someone.” I whispered Mika looked at me. He gripped Mika’s arm instantly and looked into his face, not caring this was highly disrespectful. “A man with a clear glass orb! He had an orb!” Greensleeves hissed and said: “As I said- Goblin king.” I took my hand off Mika’s arm with a jolt flooding red in the face, not sure why I did that.   
Panic was threatening to engulf me. I looked everywhere as my breath hitched in my throat. Was Daniel going to die? Was anyone going t- Mika was there looking at me in the eyes as I gulped down the air and swallowed. “yOu need to clam down.” He snapped not unkindly. But it was not a great tone.   
Vancha finally appeared with his green hair laughing. “This is child’s play! It is a legend.” Evanna shot Vancha a look as Mika turned away from me. I felt weak and pathetic. I swallowed down the bile reaching out for him then took my hand back sharply. “It is no legend March.” Vancha paused blinking in shock at Evanna.   
“He was defeated years ago.” Replied Arrow confused. “A friend of mine defeated him and helped me out of my cursed form.” I was barely paying attention. I was too worried about the little boy I saw as a brother. Someone who knew me. Before I knew them. I ahd no idea how but I hoped it would explain itself soon.   
I was in utter turmoil as I stood in that room hugging myself. All eyes were on kurda and then they started to say words. I could not focus. I felt so dreadfully alone here. It was even worse- as they had tried to kill me. I closed my eyes and completely missed that the place changed. I opened my eyes and looked around confused. Greensleeves and Evanna were not here, but a massive furry beast saying Ludo was and I looked around horrified.   
I felt my heart go in my mouth. There was a large arse wall in front of us and some figure on the ground sitting there snoring. Suddenly, a mouse riding a dog appeared and I felt my brows furrow together. I paused confused watching the mouse ride around on a Dulux dog. What the hell?   
I swallowed down my nerves as Paris looked up and sighed. “There is no point in going now- we have two days. Let us rest in that cave.” I paused telling myself crying would be the wrong thing to do. I sat down on the rock as the vampires walked into the cave and looked up above me. I was the only human on this. I looked at the moon, which was sinking lower. Suddenly there was a noise, I turned and looked up at Mika. “You should not be by yourself out here.” I sighed and laughed darkly.   
“I am better out here than I am in there.” I muttered darkly as Mika sighed and sat next to me. I looked at him and went red turning away. My heart slammed in my chest but I refused to look at him. He was making me feel odd- I had never really liked anyone. I squirmed on the spot as he sighed. “You need rest.” He said gently as I sighed and replied: “Alright.”   
*  
Needless to say, I got no sleep. The sky was dark as I looked around blearily eyed and tired. I sighed and followed them. Paris smiled at me and told me that Ludo was in fact Arrow. I felt sick to the stomach at this. Arrow may not like me but god. That was rough to be whatever he was. I sighed looking at the old and wrinkled vampire. His eyes were light blue and kind. He reminded me of Dumbledore.   
I followed this Hoggle, scowling. He was not very nice to look at and kept grumbling. I really wanted to kick him but I couldn’t. Genna grinned at me and replied: “Alright there Marie? We will get Daniel!” I smiled at her but I was not fine. I was still trying to come to terms with the fact I was Desmond’s daughter and my family hated my guts. I wondered what Mr Tall would think of me.   
I sighed looking up at the sky when there was a yell and a curse. I froze confused. Genna, she started to climb the wall as I yelled: “no!” It was too late. Genna saw someone and then she was thrown hard onto the floor. She cried out in pain as her wrist snapped and that is when all hell broke loose….


End file.
